1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a waterproof structure.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a traditional electrical connector 200 includes an insulating housing 10, a plurality of terminals 20 received in the insulating housing 10 and a shielding shell 30. The shielding shell 30 is of a hollow shape with an inserting space 301 formed therein for receiving the insulating housing 10. Two sides of the shielding shell 30 respectively define a fixing opening 302 for engaging with a hook of a mated connector (not shown), so that the electrical connector 200 can be engaged firmly with the mated connector (not shown).
However, a gap is formed between the shielding shell 30 and the insulating housing 10, and the electrical connector 200 has no waterproof structure, the moisture can enter the electrical connector 200 from the gap and the two fixing openings 302 of the shielding shell 30 to cause a phenomenon of short circuit. As a result, it's apt to generate a signal interruption to affect transmission quality, and lead to accidents of current leakage and electric shock.